Broken Spirit, Broken Teams
by TheGrandSlayer
Summary: With a russian accent, a seemingly indestructable sniper, and the rest of his dream team, Arrakis seems destined to be the next Tournament Champion, but will his dream be destroyed before he can complete it?
1. Stab in the Face Classic

Broken Spirit, Broken Teams

Disclaimer: I do not own Unreal Tournament

A lone human's head flew off…

Spark put a hole in HeadHunter's skull

In Gerard's HUD display he checked Spark's stats… 71 kills with the sniper rifle this match! Add that with 12 Redeemer kills and no deaths and you could tell the freaking robot that pinned them down was a ranged specialist.

Gerard's team, the Desert Eagles thought that a match between a new team, the Blood Hunters would be easy. Were they wrong about that, it was 2-0 in favor of the Hunters and the clock was ticking down on Face Classic. A Gen mo'kia warrior on his team tried to run over to him before getting cut down by another sniper round.

"Team! Get ready for them to attack, they'll try to get our flag soon, I bet!"

His prophecy turned true as another soldier of his yelled "Under heavy attack!"

"Blue flag taken,"

Gerard honestly didn't know what to do, either stay here and let them win, or try to get the flag back, he waited, then, "Team! Charge!"

………

Spark looked through the scope of his rifle, the meat bag blue team was attempting to regain their flag from team leader Arrakis.

That wasn't going to happenon his watch.

He looked for a target, found a Gen mo'kia with a rocket launcher and fired. The alien's arm flew off, Spark was surprised, that was rather sloppy of him, he fired another round putting the alien out of its misery. The next target was a man with metallic spikes sticking out of the top of his skull, the was constantly holding his ear as though listening for orders, one round was sufficient enough to know he wouldn't be chiming in for a long time, then a man with dread locks was killed, then he aimed at the last man…

………

Gerard was weeping, he fired a link gun blindly, he was going to die and his team would loose, he knew that, but he wasn't weeping because they were going to loose, but because his entire team was slaughtered by one machine, ruthlessly efficient, he heard something like wet meat falling to the ground, he looked down, a fist size hole was punched into his chest, he screamed curses at the red tower before collapsing to the ground.

Arrakis turned, saw the entire blue team destroyed and chimed in, his strong Russian accent carried through "Good work Spark, I'm coming in"

"Red Flag Captured"

"Congratulations… You are the winner!"

The map disintegrated around them, the two teams said their congratulations, then made their way through separate doors to go to the bunks that they called home.

………

Gerard watched the match replay… Then again, and again, and again… The robot was good, perhaps he could… No, they wouldn't… Hmmm, Gerard made his way to the information center to send a message to the Blood Hunters.

…

"A Bloodrites Challenge! For Spark!" Arrakis yelled in the team's living area.

"Relax, it's not like they're holding your mom hostage," Aroura, a mercenary formerly working for SuperNova said.

"Yeah, but what if we loose! Then what?"

"We won't" Aroura whispered in his ear.

Later that day Arrakis told Spark some very specific orders, they were to be completed before the challenge.

Arrakis smirked, if the Desert Eagles thought Spark was going to hang back during the close quarters death match, they were in for a big surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Spirit, Broken Teams

Chapter Two

Thank you, peoples who have reviewed my story, you shall be spared a grizzly death…

For now…

Arrakis stood in the team barracks and surveyed his team, the map that the BloodRite challenge would take place in would be Rankin, an old warehouse that was best played while it was raining… Of course, it was always raining there. Arrakis thought of the best people for the job, Spark was one, the merciless robotic killer was obviously his choice.

But who would be the other member? Aurora was good at using tactics, which could get them out of a sticky situation. Then there was Hannible, a genetic mutant from the NightMare classification, who was fond of pain, and was a nut with a minigun. Then Victor, a quite type who liked the use of stealth in everything he did, usually just using his hands and a knife as weapons. But which one would he choose?

"All right, who doesn't want to fight in this one?" Arrakis said.

None of the members raised their hands.

"All right then, lets see, hmm,"

Spark walked into the room at that second "Sir, under my tactical analsyst I have found who would be the best at this arena,"

Arrakis turned, "Yes, good, who?"

Spark simply lifted a finger to Victor, who saluted the robot.

"Alright, that's the team, rest of you kids don't bring this house down while we're gone," Arrakis said.

…Rankin…

Gerard's team, consisting of him, a Gen'Mo'Kai, and one other human, were already there when Arrakis arrived, when all of them settled a Liandri member stepped forward to address the combatants, unlike the usual robots they used for buissness, this was a tall, gaunt, man with flowing robes and tattoos covering much of his head.

"Welcome gentlemen, this is a sanctioned Blood Rites challenge, it is a deathmatch where, if Gerard's team wins, they will get Spark of Arrakis' team, this is a fifteen kill match at Rankin," With that the man chuckled and pressed a button in front of them, and the arena materialized around them.

Arrakis looked around where he spawned, a bit of water dripping from a crack in the ceiling was pooling in front of him, but that didn't catch his attention, the Shock Rifle behind the puddle was, he grabbed the rifle and ran into a hallway.

Gerard had a mini-gun, and when he say the red of Arrakis' armor, he immediately fired, Arrakis ducked behind a wall, Gerard had him pinned, he began advancing and… A flak cannon tore him to shreds.

Spark looked at the Flak Cannon with admiration, if he could feel emotion, he was sure he would feel glee.

Victor made his way past a Bio-Rifle, not bothering to pick the thing up, he snuck up on a Gen'Mo'Kai, fiddled with his knife, and drove it trough the alien's throat, receiving a splat of blood on his gauntlets, he muttered "Son of a Bitch!"

Arrakis' team had quickly won the game, using perfect team work to gain the fifteen kills. Gerard wouldn't want to try Bloodrites for a LOOONG time.

Arrakis received a note after getting to the quarters: The rules were changing, the competion would become the 2nd Unreal Championship, with new melee rules and hosted on the Nahkti's home world.


End file.
